


The Panic Factory

by Aziraphale7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hallucination Oswald being well himself, Other, Riddler acts more like the animated version oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: This is essentially just a one-off about Edward on fear toxin-





	The Panic Factory

Edward wasn’t entirely sure what had happened to him. Last he knew he had been scurrying to freedom from whatever hold Oswald had put him in once more. Their rivalry had certainly remained and  _ on _ and  **off** experience but it had definitely escalated once more. The male sat up, the world spinning around him. It was reminiscent of waking up after Riddler had taken over. There was even the similar ache in his bones and exhaustion prying at his muscles. Perhaps that was how he had escaped that lacerated Penguin’s slippery grasp. Maybe he should thank the  _ alter ego _ yet it was heavily unlikely he would ever do so. Given their past of disagreements,  despite being one and the same , he was hardly able to talk to the bastard, nevertheless  _ thank _ him. 

 

Almost as if one cue, the sound of an eerily familiar tune began to play around him. It was lively and particularly loud yet it was overbeat and eerily disoriented as if it was being played from an ages old monophone. He was going to speak yet he found himself unable to, caught up in a steadily overwhelming sense of dread. It washed over him in waves, though it also loomed over him, like the sensation of danger nearby or eyes burning into your skin as they watched from afar. “Ah, Eddie!” That voice, oh that voice. The dread hit him hard as he turned swiftly, facing what he knew was waiting for him. The Riddler stood tall and confident before him, a devilish grin evident on his features, “How kind of you to join me!~” He hummed. 

 

Edward attempted to scramble backwards, an odd sensation of fear washing over him with each passing moment. Riddler didn’t scare him often but there was some unexplainable fear the clung to his heart with each passing moment. He could hear blood in his ears as the scenery about them seemed to light up. They were in the Narrows, a little familiar spot he had made for himself. It was the--

 

The Riddler moved in a graceful and enthusiastic step, using  polished cane to point towards the neon green glow of the familiar question mark sign. “How do you like it?” He hummed, a slight mocking tone to his voice, “I fixed it all up myself!” He added, moving in a flourish to motion to the brightly coloured wheel and the podium at center stage. His fingers curled around one of the pegs upon the wheel, giving it a good spin. “For old times’ sake.” Riddler told him, a devious gleam to his dark gaze. The being seemed to watch the wheel spin, a sadistic eagerness about his demeanour, “I can sneak up on you, or be right in front of you without you knowing,” He paused and yet Ed already knew the answer very well, “But when I reveal myself, you will never be the same. What am I?” Riddler peered over at him.

 

The ticking sound of the wheel spinning seemed to cause his odd sense of vertigo to increase, his gaze narrowing, “ **Betrayal** .” Edward spoke the answer bitterly and he knew that the other was fully aware of what that particular riddle meant to him. “That’s it!” The Riddler’s cane pointed to the wheel that had stopped ever abruptly. It wasn’t the typical suggestions of violence scribbled upon it. Instead in an inky red paint the answer to the riddle was plastered onto the section of the wooden wheel. The Riddler clicked his tongue, though he remained ever enthusiastic about the situation, as if anticipating whatever was to come, “How unfortunate Edward.” He hummed, causing the male to take a few more steps back in attempt to get away. 

The odd sensation of wet clothing pressed against his back stopped his attempts to get away. The agonizing dripping of water hitting the wooden floor below seemed to ring out within his mind almost like the ticking of a clock. Edward rushed forward once more, turning wildly to face whomever he had bumped into. His blood seemed to run cold as a rush of realization hit him suddenly. Before him stared the cold, dead eyes of  _ Oswald Cobblepot _ . What was happening?! Oswald seemed to simply smile oh so bitterly at him, flicking a small piece of seaweed from his water stained suit. “Oh, I am  **so** happy to be able to catch the show!” Oswald hummed, stepping forward to intentionally invade Ed’s space. 

 

Though he always had to raise to his tiptoes to look Edward in the face, he was ever more intimidating now. His already pale features held a deathly tone to them now, his blue-green gaze pale as though he may be blind. All sense of life had vanished from Oswald and yet he remained ever lively right before his eyes. There was an anger deep within Oswald’s gaze and yet his smile remained sly and devilish, almost matching the Riddler’s. It was as if they both were aware of something he was not yet. 

 

After a moment or two of a stare down between the two, Oswald stepped aside, moving to join Riddler upon the lit up stage. Oswald’s soaked shoes squeaked against the smooth wood of the floor as he limped along. Though Edward was the only one who seemed to react to it. “I think we should call it,” Riddler paused for dramatic effect, placing a hand on Oswald’s shoulder and motioning to the currently non existent crowd, “The  _ Panic Factory _ .” The two broke into a menacing laughter, throwing Edward into almost an instant panic. Perhaps that was their full intent in this whole situation. 

 

Despite knowing this was all some sort of..situation within his own mind it seemed far more real than usual, and his skin crawled with each second that ticked on. The dripping water, their laughter, the sound of the wheel as Oswald gave it a harsh spin was making the world spin around him faster. He was frozen to the spot, paralyzed by fear. What else was awaiting him? In whatever disarray he was currently stuck within. “Round and round it goes..” Oswald spoke, knocking Edward from his panic momentarily. 

 

He looked up once more to see Oswald currently tossing pieces of popcorn into his mouth, moving to sit upon an old rickety chair. His suit squished as he sat down, though Oswald seemed to pay little attention to the current state that he was in. He propped his feet up, a look of amusement now evident on his features. “Okie, Eddie.” Riddler hummed, “I’ve got another one for you.” 

 

“ It brings back the lost as though never gone, shines laughter and tears with light long since shone; a moment to make, a lifetime to shed; valued then but lost when your dead. What Is It?” He mused, nearly purring the riddle happily. They both were emitting a sadistic joy that could fill the entire area around them. Ed’s jaw clenched, hands curling into fists at his side. Though his body shook more and more as time went on. He wanted to yell, scream, something yet it seemed he could not do anything outside of speaking normally. “ **A Memory** .” He breathed the answer, his chest growing heavy suddenly. A melancholy crossed his heart at the answer and once more the wheel came to an ever abrupt halt. “That’s correct!” Riddler seemed to cheer, though the remains of Oswald threw a piece of popcorn at the wheel, “Why this one first?” He scoffed, “Booo-” Riddler seemed to roll his eyes at the drowned bird before him, simply ignoring him to turn his gaze back to Edward. 

 

Yet his gaze did not meet him, instead at something behind him. Though before he could turn to face whichever  _ memory _ was awaiting him, the sensation of cold breath fanning across the skin of his cheek made him tense once more. “Hello Mr. Nygma.” The voice was familiar, as sweet as it ever had been. It was as if nothing had changed at all. Except the nearly suffocating fear that hit him as she spoke. “Kristen-” He spoke in almost shock, maneuvering away from her, dark eyes wide as he examined her. 

 

Unlike Oswald she looked practically as she had when she were alive. Though that was perhaps even more frightening than the sight of the drowned man. She remained where she was for a moment before taking a step forward, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. Riddler and Oswald peered at them from the stage, Oswald looking intrigued, yet particularly bitter. “It was such a shame.” Kristen hummed uncharacteristically, trailing her fingers along the curve of his jaw, “We could have had so much.” She sighed, almost as if it was an absolutely casual conversation. The breath left him suddenly as he felt the pressure of her fingertips pressing against his throat. The faint sound of Oswald letting out a shocked cheer was heard, yet his focus was mainly upon getting Kristen off of him for the first time in his life. 

 

Though after a moment or two she released him. She sighed once more, looking Edward over in a single glance before turning away to join the others on stage. Ed was left gasping, his fingers pressing to the newfound welts upon his throat. It ached as if it was  _ real _ . His chest heaved as he attempted to regain his breath. He was hunched over, head lifted to look at the three of them gathered upon the stage. It was like something torn straight from his worst nightmares, the deepest corners of his mind. Something that made him face perhaps every single thing that haunted his so miserable life. 

 

“Oh please.” The Riddler scoffed, glancing to the other two as if he could not believe Ed’s thoughts, “You life is far from miserable.” He spoke, motioning for Kristen to take a go at the wheel. He watched as she walked to the wheel, obviously watching  _ particularly closely _ . His gaze turned back to Ed as she spun the wheel, “You may be a miserable being but I have made quite the life for us!” He beamed, humming to himself as he awaited the spinning wheel. Oswald seemed to perk up now, already aware of who was left. 

 

His heart hammered in his chest, still recovering from the previous assault he had been under. Though his breath was steadily returning, he was momentarily rendered unable to speak. “Last riddle, Edward.” Riddler hummed, spinning the cane with ease, as if out of boredom. “A nightmare for some,” Edward already knew this riddle. “For others, a saviour I come.” Each word turned his blood colder and colder, much to the enjoyment of the three. “My hands cold and bleak, It’s the warm hearts they seek.” Riddler’s tone turned albeit grim as he continued, “What am I?” 

 

The feeling of dread from before washed over him in waves now as Riddler’s laughter filled the air around them. He could feel Oswald’s piercing stare and the deafening silence of Kristen yet something held a higher hold upon him in that moment. The fear he felt before compared little to what now engulfed him. Cold hands grasped onto his shoulders, the cold sinking through the cloth of his suit and deep into his bones. Oswald’s booing could be heard and he could feel small pieces of popcorn pelt his face yet he was now unable to focus on his surroundings as they became a blur. He was turned to face whoever had such cold hands and his vision cleared for an ever brief moment to reveal the horrific aftermath of Isabella. A portion of her face was simply flesh, the skin melted and torn away, scraped aside from the impact. She was grinning and within that moment, as it all overwhelmed him.

 

_ He screamed _ . 


End file.
